William Coryn
[thumb|190px|William Coryn [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Coryn_William.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] William Coryn est un acteur, directeur artistique, adaptateur et sous-titreur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Jackie Chan, Michael Shanks, Dylan Walsh, Matthew Broderick, Emilio Estevez, Leland Orser et Michael Sheen, ainsi qu'une des voix de Masi Oka. Il a aussi été la première voix française récurrente de James Spader. Au sein de l'animation il est également connu pour être la voix des personnages Kyle et Kenny dans South Park. Biographie Filmographie Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Jackie Chan * Jackie Chan dans : ** Le Maître chinois (1978) : Wong Fei-hung (2e doublage) ** Le Marin des mers de Chine (1983) : Sergent Dragon Ma Yong (2e doublage) ** Police Story (1985) : Kevin Jackie Chan Ka Kui (2e doublage) ** Le Marin des mers de Chine 2 (1987) : Sergent Dragon Mao (2e doublage) ** Police Story 2 (1988) : Kevin Jackie Chan Ka Kui (2e doublage) ** Miracles (1989) : Charlie Cheng Wah Kuo (2e doublage) ** Contre attaque (1996) : Inspecteur Chan Ka-kui ** Mister Cool (1997) : Jackie ** An Alan Smithee Film (1997) : lui-même ** Jackie Chan : My Story (documentaire) (1998) : lui-même ** Jackie Chan : My Stunts (documentaire) (1998) : lui-même ** Rush Hour (1998) : inspecteur Lee ** Rush Hour 2 (2001) : inspecteur Lee ** Espion amateur (2001) : Buck Yuen ** Le Smoking (2002) : Jimmy Tong ** Le Médaillon (2003) : Eddie Yang ** New Police Story (2004) : inspecteur Chan Kwok-Wing senior ** The Myth (2005) : Dr. Jack Chan/General Meng-Yi ** L'Expert de Hong-Kong (Rob-B-Hood) (2006) : Tong ** Rush Hour 3 (2007) : inspecteur Lee ** Le Royaume interdit (2008) : Lu Yan / le vieux Hop ** Shinjuku Incident (2009) : Tête de fer ** Karaté Kid (2010) : M. Han ** Little Big Soldier (2010) : Big Soldier ** Kung Fu Nanny (2010) : Bob Ho ** Shaolin (2011) : Wu Dao ** Chinese Zodiac (2012) : JC « Le Faucon ** Police Story: Lockdown (2014) : Zhong Wen ** Dragon Blade (2015) : Huo An ** La Filature (2016) : Benny Chan ** The Foreigner (2017) : Ngoc Minh Quan * James Spader dans : ** Wall Street (1987) : Roger Barnes ** Sexe, Mensonges et Vidéo (1989) : Graham ** True Colors (1991) : Tim Gerrity ** Storyville (1992) : Cray Fowler ** La Musique du hasard (1993) : Jack Pozzi ** Wolf (1994) : Stewart Swinton ** La Secrétaire (2002) : E. Edward Grey ** Shadow of Fear (2004) : William Ashbury * Matthew Broderick dans : ** Premiers pas dans la mafia (1990) : Clark Kellogg ** Chassé-croisé (1993) : Sam Lester ** Voisin contre voisin (2006) : Steve Finch ** Une histoire de famille (2007) : Ben Green ** Le Casse de Central Park (2011) : M. Fitzhugh ** Crazy Amy (2015) : lui-même ** Manchester by the Sea (2016) : Rodney ** L'Exception à la règle (2016) : Levar Mathis * Emilio Estevez dans : ** The Breakfast Club (1985) : Andrew « Andy » Clark ** Étroite Surveillance (1987) : Bill Reimers ** Men at Work (1990) : Carl Taylor ** Indiscrétion assurée (1993) : Bill Reimers ** The War at Home (1996) : Jeremy Collier ** The Way (2010) : Daniel Avery * Leland Orser dans : ** Alien, la résurrection (1997) : Purvis ** Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (1998) : Lieutenant DeWindt ** Taken (2008) : Sam ** Taken 2 (2012) : Sam ** Taken 3 (2014) : Sam ** Touch (2013) : Dr. Linus * Michael Sheen dans : ** Alice au pays des merveilles (2010) : Nivens McTwisp ** Tron : L'Héritage (2011) : Castor ** Les Aventures extraordinaires d'un apprenti détective (2014) : capitaine Will Charity ** Alice de l'autre côté du miroir (2016) : Nivens McTwisp ** Passengers (2016) : Arthur * Brad Dourif dans : ** La Fiancée de Chucky (1998) : Chucky ** Le Fils de Chucky (2004) : Chucky ** La Malédiction de Chucky (2013) : Chucky ** Le Retour de Chucky (2017) : Chucky * Matt Craven dans : ** Palais Royale (1988) : Gerald Price ** K2 (1991) : Harry Jameson ** L'Enlèvement (2004) : l'agent Ray Fuller * Steve Buscemi dans : ** Reservoir Dogs (1992) : Mr. Pink ** Wedding Singer (1998) : David 'Dave' Veltri ** Mariage à Long Island (2018) : Charles * Jerry Lewis dans : ** La Polka des marins (1952) : Melvin Jones (scènes additionnelles) ** Le Kid en kimono (1958) : Gilbert Wooley (scènes additionnelles) * Matthew Modine dans : ** Vision Quest (1985) : Louden Swain ** Wind (1992) : Will Parker * Anthony Edwards dans : ** Amour sous influence (1999) : Tony Dorfman ** Thunderbirds (2004) : Brains thumb|110px|Dylan Walsh * Dylan Walsh dans : ** Power Play (2002) : Matt Nash **''Le Beau-père'' (2009): David Harris * Andy Lau dans : ** La Grande Muraille (2016) : Stratège Wang ** The Adventurers (2017) : Zhang Dan * 1977 : Un vendredi dingue, dingue, dingue : Boris Harris (Marc McClure) * 1984 : Star Trek 3 : À la recherche de Spock : Dr. David Marcus (Merritt Butrick) * 1985 : Le Secret de la pyramide : Sherlock Holmes (Nicholas Rowe) * 1986 : Platoon : Bunny (Kevin Dillon) * 1986 : À fond la fac : Derek Lutz (Robert Downey Jr.) * 1986 : La Petite Boutique des horreurs : Seymour Krelborn (Rick Moranis) * 1988 : Cocktail : Brian Flanagan (Tom Cruise) * 1990 : Une balle dans la tête : Frank (Jacky Cheung) * 1992 : La Différence : Chesty Smith (Ben Affleck) * 1993 : L'Impasse : David Kleinfeld (Sean Penn) * 1993 : Kalahari : Xhabbo (Sarel Bok) * 1993 : Stalingrad : Wölk (Zdenek Vencl) * 1994 : The Mask : M. Dickey (Eamonn Roche) * 1994 : Entretien avec un vampire : Louis de Pointe du Lac (Brad Pitt) *1997 : Titanic : le 5e officier Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) * 1998 : Sphère : Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) * 1999 : Collège Attitude : Merkin Burns (Sean Whalen) * 1999 : Escapade à New York : l'homme paranoïaque (Christopher Durang) * 2006 : Le Dahlia noir : Ellis Loew (Patrick Fischler) * 2007 : Balles de feu : Jeff (Masi Oka) * 2012 : The Dictator : M Lao (Bobby Lee) * 2017 : Table 19 : Walter (Stephen Merchant) * 2017 : Star Wars, épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi : voix additionnelles Films d'animation * 1942 : Bambi : Fleur adulte (doublage de 1978) * 1976 : La Flûte à six schtroumpfs : Johan * 1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue : Le Génie * 1993 : Urotskidoji : (œuvres remontées pour la France) : Amano Jaku * 1999 : South Park, le film : Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McKormick / Clyde * 2005 : Vaillant, pigeon de combat ! : Snoby * 2005 : La Véritable Histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge : Bill Stork * 2008 : Kung Fu Panda : Maître SingeDoublé par Jackie Chan dans la version originale * 2008 : Le Monde merveilleux de Impy * 2008 : Igor : Igor * 2010 : Shrek 4 : Tracassin * 2010 : Kung Fu Panda : Bonnes fêtes : Maître Singe * 2010 : Clochette et l'Expédition féerique : Dr. Griffiths * 2011 : Kung Fu Panda 2 : Maître Singe * 2012 : Couleur de peau : miel : Jung adulte * 2012 : Hôtel Transylvanie : L'homme invisible * 2016 : Kung Fu Panda 3 : Maître Singe * 2017 : Lego Ninjago, le film : Maître Wu * 2017 : Opération Casse-noisette 2 : Mr Feng * 2018 : Hôtel Transylvanie 3 : Des vacances monstrueuses : Griffin Télévision Téléfilms thumb|110px|Michael Shanks * Michael Shanks dans : ** Swarmed (2005) : Kent Horvath ** En attendant l'âme sœur (2006) : Kevin Harrison ** Indiscrétion Judiciaire (2008) : Jack Sullivan ** Stargate : L'Arche de vérité (2008) : Daniel Jackson ** Stargate : Continuum (2008) : Daniel Jackson ** En eaux troubles (2009) : Michael Coleman ** Menace de glace (2010) : Jack Tate ** Sous l'emprise du pasteur : L'Histoire vraie de Mary Winkler (2011) : Matthew Winkler * Dylan Walsh dans : ** The Lone Ranger (2003) : Kansas City Haas ** Avec les yeux du cœur (2003) : Jim Brock ** Perdus dans la tempête (2007) : Jim Shemwell * 1985 : Master Harold and the Boys : Master Harold « Hally » (Matthew Broderick) * 1987 : Les Libérateurs : John Fairfield (Robert Carradine) * 2003 : Les hommes du Pentagone : Daniel Ellsberg (James Spader) Séries télévisées * Dylan Walsh dans : ** Brooklyn South (1997-1998) : Officier Jimmy Doyle ** Hôpital San Francisco (2002) : Danny Gibson ** Nip/Tuck (2003-2010) : Sean McNamara ** New York, unité spéciale (2007) : Malcolm Royce ** Drop Dead Diva (2012) : Lawrence Brand ** Castle (2013) : FBI Agent Harris ** Longmire (2016-2017) : Shane Muldoon ** Motive (2015) : Wayne Hobbs ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2015) : Capitaine Jim Messier ** When We Rise (2017) : Dr Marcus Conant ** Chicago Justice (2017) : Ken Banks * Michael Shanks dans : ** Stargate SG-1 (1997-2007) : Dr. Daniel Jackson ** Andromeda (2001-2003) : Gabriel (Saison 1, épisode 20) ** Stargate Atlantis (2004-2008) : Dr. Daniel Jackson (Saison 1, épisode 1 ; Saison 5, épisodes 10 & 11) ** Les Experts : Miami (2005) : Doug Stets (Saison 4, épisode 11) ** 24 heures chrono (2007) : Mark Bishop (Saison 6, épisodes 20, 21 et 22) ** Eureka (2007) : Christopher Daktylos (Saison 2, épisode 12) ** Burn Notice (2008-2009) : Victor (Saison 2, épisodes 6, 14, 15 et 16) ** Stargate Universe (2009-2010) : Dr. Daniel Jackson (Saison 1, épisodes 1, 14, 18 et 19) ** Smallville (2010) : Hawkman (Saison 9, épisodes 11, 12 et 22 ; Saison 10, épisodes 2 et 11) ** Tower Prep (2010) : Dr. Literature (Saison 1, épisode 6) ** Supernatural (2010) : Rob (Saison 5, épisode 17) * Masi Oka dans : ** Heroes (2006-2010) : Hiro Nakamura ** Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) : lui-même ** Hawaii 5-O (depuis 2010) : Dr. Max Bergman * David Schwimmer dans : ** Entourage (2009) : David Schwimmer ** American Crime Story (2016) : Robert Kardashian ** Feed the Beast (2016) : Tommy Moran * Anthony Edwards dans : ** Urgences (1994-2003) : Dr. Mark Greene ** Zero Hour (2013) : Hank Galliston * 1974 : Happy Days : Warren « Potsie » Weber (Anson Williams) (2e doublage) * 1989-1996 : Les Contes de la crypte : Gaston * 1990-1993 : Parker Lewis ne perd jamais : Frank Lemmer (Taj Johnson)* depuis 1993 : Power Rangers : Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) * 1990-1996 :Le Prince de Bel-Air: Ice Tray (Don Cheadle) * 1991 : Jetman : Reno * 1993-1994 : Sauvés par le gong : Professeur Jeremiah Lasky (Patrick Fabian) * 1994-1995 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Steve Wiley (Corey Page) * 1996 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Steve Wiley (Corey Page) * 1996 : Friends saison 3 épisode 23 : Le Gourou Sage (Kevin McDonald) * 1997 : Seinfeld : Jason 'Stanky' Hanky (James Spader) * 1995 : Orgueil et Préjugés : Charles Bingley (Crispin Bonham-Carter) * 2007-2012 : Chuck : Morgan Grimes (Joshua Gomez) * 2008 : Mon oncle Charlie : Andy (Emilio Estevez) * 2010-2011 : Private Practice : Dr. Gabriel Fife (Michael Patrick Thornton) * 2013 : 30 Rock : Cooter Burger (Matthew Broderick) * 2014-2015 : Bankerot : Mogens (Nicolaj Kopernikus) * 2015 : Ray Donovan : Père Romero (Leland Orser) * depuis 2015 : Vikings : Sinric (Frankie McCafferty) * 2018 : The Terror : John Morfin (Anthony Flanagan) Séries d'animation * ''Alvin et les Chipmunks'' : David Seville * Babar : Arthur adulte * Les Aventures de Teddy Ruxpin : Teddy Ruxpin * Les Aventures de Tintin : Didi * Les Samourais de l'éternel : Rio * Creamy, merveilleuse Creamy : Jingle * Cyber City : Sangoku * Pif et Hercule : Pif * Denis la malice : Un copain de DenisTrooper #1 * Il était une fois... l'Homme : voix additionnelles * Il était une fois... l'Espace : Petit gros, voix additionnelles * Dragon Ball Z : Trunks ( de remplacement), Vegeta ( de remplacement) * Nicky Larson : Jean-Loup (épisode 120), Hanz (épisode 140) * South Park : Kyle, Kenny, Servietsky, Jésus, Monsieur Esclave, Steven Stotch (père de Butters), Mickey Mouse, Tuong Lu Kim et Tweek Tweak * Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir : Trixx * Wakfu : Xav’ le Boulanger * Gurren Lagann : Viral * Pantin la pirouette : Un jouet-lion * Frog et Fou Furet : le professeur, le dragon, Fred, Luigi la cambriole, le Martien * Saint Seiya - Film 1 - La Légende de la Pomme d'Or : Christ, le chevalier de la croix du sud * Lastman : Rizel / médecin légiste * Niko and the Sword of Light : Diver rôles * La Bande à Picsou : Gérard Mentor * Désenchantée : voix additionnelles * Fennec '': Jack la taupe Jeux vidéo * ''Runaway: A Twist of Fate : Gabo, Wasabi * Batman: Arkham Asylum : voix de haut-parleur et voix additionnelles Direction artistique ; Films * Blade of the Immortal ; Séries télévisées * Facing Kate (saisons 1 et 2) ; Séries d'animation * Sanjay et Craig (saisons 1 et 2) * South Park (saisons 12 à 20) * Futurama (saisons 1 à 3) * Désenchantée Adaptation ; Films * Gunman * Cold Blood * Sans identité * The Big Year * Bons Baisers de Bruges * A Battle of Wits * Vendeurs d'élite * Le Fils de Chucky * Running Out of Time * Ainsi va la vie * The Arrival * Non-Stop ; Téléfilms * Détention * Dead Heat - Pari à haut risque * Joyeux Muppet Show de Noël * La Voie Cheyenne * Les anneaux du pouvoir * Bullshot ; Séries télévisées * United States of Tara (8 épisodes – Saisons 1, 2 et 3) * Entre femme et louve * Le flic de mon cœur * Chahut au bahut (Flash Forward) * Flipper * Cinq sur 5 * Mr. Fowler, brigadier chef * Hartley, cœurs à vif * Nos Années Délire * Le Rebelle * Absolutely Fabulous * Sauvés par le gong * Médecin de famille ; Séries d'animation * Sanjay et Craig * Mad (Saisons 1 et 2) * Les Rebelles de la Forêt 3 * Les Pingouins de Madagascar (6 épisodes) * American Dad! (5 épisodes) * Bromwell High (13 épisodes) * Drawn Together (7 épisodes) * Game Over (6 épisodes) * Team America, police du monde * Shin Hokuto no Ken * Spy Groove (6 épisodes) * Bob l'éponge (double épisode spécial 100e) * Downtown (13 épisodes) * Great Teacher Onizuka * Futurama (Saisons 1 et 2 et une partie de la saison 3) * South Park, le film * South Park * L'Océan Hermétique * Itsy Bitsy Spider (26 épisodes) * Petit Loup et le Manuel de méchanceté Sous-titrage ; Films * Le Fils de Chucky ; Séries d'animation * Team America, police du monde * South Park, le film * South Park * Downtown (13 épisodes) * Spy Groove (6 épisodes) Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de William Coryn sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de William Coryn sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de William Coryn (animation) sur RS Doublage Coryn William Coryn William Coryn William Coryn William Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Coryn William